Antidote
by Sentinel711
Summary: There are not enough of these up so i thought id contribute to the cause Aela X Dragonborn Fem-slash Don't like it don't read it those that do however please read, enjoy, and review.
1. Chapter 1

Antidote Ch 1

Aela wiped the last of the forsworn blood from her blade."They were not even a challenge, the lot of them were milk drinking whelps."

"Aela." She turned to see the Impra kneeling on the ground, blood dripping from a wound on her side, she hurried over.

"Harbinger? Are you injured?" 'That was a stupid question' she mentally scolded herself she wouldn't be bleeding if she wasn't.

"I'll live, that briarheart got me pretty good though." Her voice was strained from trying to hold back the pain.

"How were you injured?" Aela asked, concerned "The forsworn hadn't been difficult enemies to defeat, how were you harmed?"

"Briarhearts are a little different from the average forsworn,their undead and their muscles have been magically altered, making them stronger." She groaned " Makeing a motion to the corpse near her, their was a large hole in its chest.

"What in the name of Hercine"

"Hagraven's." She gasped trying to rise to her feet "It's their offering to the forsworn, ive seen the ritual they perform, its... not preety"

"I imagine not." Aela said, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from rising"Let me see the wound we need to check the damage."

"I'll be alright."

Aela was not convinced"Let me see."

"I said im fine." she replied stubbornly

"Then why are you holding your side?"

She sighed in defeat "Fine lets get back to the camp and get this patched up."  
>_<p>

"Were at camp now let me see." She tried again

"Your a persistent one aren't you?" The imperial remarked

"Weren't you the one that said that we should never leave a friend behind harbinger?"

She sighed "Aela if im your friend why do you keep calling me 'Harbinger?'" She said sitting on a small stool in front of her tent.

"Well that's-"Aela paused she was at a loss for words calling Impra,'Harbinger' had become second nature, kneeling in front of her She sighed "I don't know."

Impra sighed "Either way are you going to help me with this or not?" She motions to her side.

"Ah, of course"Aela says quickly

"Thank you." she said taking off a piece of the black leather armor that had always made Aela feel uneasy, something about it just seemed to draw in darkness but Aela loved how it seemed to hug onto Impras' body showing curves in all the right places, so caught up in her musings she flinched when her advanced senses caught onto the scent of blood, Aela was dumbfounded.

"Why did you keep something like that hidden!"She gasped, A stab wound about an inch wide and two and a half inches deep but that wasn't what had Aela worried there was a green rim around the mark.

Poison.

"Harbinger that weapon was poisoned!"

"It's alright Aela." Impra said calmly

"Alright? How is this alright? You've been wounded and poisoned!" This was bad how could Impra be so calm? Did she want to die?

"Aela."When Impra spoke her eyes seemed to glow "Do you think im such a fool that I wouldn't have immediately realized that ive been poisoned?" Impras' voice was still calm but had a challenging edge to it.

Aela was surprised by this. "Then why haven't you done anything about it?"

"I already have." She held up an empty bottle for Aela she took it and read the label.

"Poison resister?"

"And this." She said adjusting her armor to show a string held necklace from around her neck Aela noticed a chain necklace behind it but didn't let it draw her attention "It has an enchantment that helps my body fight poison, so the poisons effects won't hit me for a while they will keep me standing until we reach my home in Marcarth I can make an antidote there."

"Then lets go." Aela stood up

Impra chuckled "Easy their my knight in shining armor I still have to dress this wound."

"Oh, im sorry" Aela could feel a light blush covering her cheeks but hoped her facepaint would hide it.

Impra smiled and chuckled

"What?" Aela demanded

"Your blushing."

"I am not." The accusation only making her blush deepen

"You don't have to deny it, its cute." Impra giggled, at any other time she would have marveled at how great that giggle had sounded and how nice Impra looked when smiling

"Shut up!" Aela was flustered at this point making her edgy "I said im not! Drop it!" The words had come out far more harshly than but before she could apologize they had already left their mark.

Impra wasn't smiling "I see." Her voice was a cold as Skyrim snow "Lets get to Marcarth."

"I-" Aela felt terrible and was about to volentier to dress Impras' wound as a way to make up for what she said but to her surprise the imperial had already managed it while they were arguing and was fitting the pieces of her armor she had removed back into place.

Impra sighed "It doesn't matter Aela, its alright" but she would meet Aelas' eyes, pretty much meaning that it wasn't "We will reach Marcarth by the end of the hour if we leave now." her voice was still cold but it carried an undertone of sadness that hurt to hear, it stung Aela even more to know she was the one that caused it.

"Alright." The sooner they got to Marcarth and cleansed Impra of poison the better, Alea decided "Lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

Antidote Ch 2

The city of Marcarth soon came into site, like Impra had said, they had reached the cities gates before the hour had ended.

"The city seems to be as grand as i remember it."Aela said im an attempt to break the silence that had fallen between them since their argument.

"It gets old fast." Impras voice was still cold but Aela could here a humorous edge in it when she said "Nothing changes in the city of stone."

"I see."Aela said not wanting to upset Impra further.

"You won't 'see' until unless you stay here for a while,"Impra Paused "If you dont mind staying at my house that is."

"Not at all, whats it like?" Aela wasn't going to miss a chance to get Impras mind off what happed earlier.

"My house or Marcarth?"

"Your house."

"Vlindral Hall?"Impra stopped to think about this "It's fairly large for a home in Marcarth, it has an enchanting and alchemy table, a master bedroom two guest bedrooms, an armory and other essentials." She paused "... its also where i keep Wuuthrad."

"I had wondered where that blade had ended up." Aela hadn't meant anything by what she said but noticed a flash of guilt cross Impras face.

"I know a blade like that is meant to be used but i have no experience with two handed weapons, its always been a pair of daggers for me." That as true Aela reflected, she had never seen Impra use anything other than her ebony bow and daggers before.

"Why is that?"Aela asked "Ive seen how strong you are, you could easily use a sword or axe... with a little practice.

Impra chuckled "You may think its strange for me to be saying this but I don't like the attention that carrying a weapon like that attracts."

A thought occurred to Aela "Then why not simply give the blade to one of our shield siblings?"

"The only person in Jorrvaskr that has the skill to use the blade is Vilkas and he refused to take it."

"Why would he do that' if anything I would have thought that he would have been honored by the thought of using Wuuthrad."

"That's what I had thought to." Impra said"But can you guess what he said to me about it?"

Aela thought for a moment "No I cannot what did he say?"

"He said that the honor of using Wuuthrad should only be felt but the Harbinger of the Companions nobody else deserves it."Impra sighed "You would think that he would have seen it as a gift from the 'Harbinger'."

Aela hadn't failed to notice the loathing in Impras voice when she said Harbinger"You don't like being the Harbinger?"

Impra sighed again "I love the companions and of their members, but... I hate being treated differently because circumstances forced me to lead infact the only reason I joined the companion's was because I had heard that they never took up leaders."

This surprised Aela "You joined us because you didn't want to lead us?"

"To put it bluntly yes, but I ended up as Harbinger anyway."

That knowledge hit Aela hard "I'm sorry."

Impra looked confused "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm the one that invited you into the companions I put you through this."

"I don't blame you for anything Aela I made the choice to join the companions of my own will, all you did was extend an invitation."

"Even so I should never have made an invitation like that so lightly."

Impra laughed "You hardly made that decision lightly I highly doubt that you would have if i hadn't hit that giant in the eye with one of my arrows that day, besides did I ever say that I regretted joining the companions, its been quite the adventure."

Aela was confused now."Adventure?"

"Yeah, fighting the silver-hand, traveling through the Tomb of Ysgramor,freeing Kodlaks soul."Impra smile faltered "I don't regret my time in the companions Aela... I'm proud of it."

"But you just said-"

"I said that I didn't want to be Harbinger not that I had regrets about being a companion, besides."She paused, a smile gracing her lips. "I might not have met you otherwise."

'What?' Aela thought "W-what do you mean?" That had caught her so off guard that she could barely respond.

A flash of uncertainty crossed Impras face she looked to the ground "I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to make you uncomftrable."

"You haven't." Aela said regaining her senses "You just surprised me a bit."

Impra giggled "I can see that." she said turning toward the city gate "Come on we need to get into the city before nightfall." She started walking toward the city but Aela stood their and stared at her

'What did she mean when she said that? Does she maybe-'

"Hey! If you keep standing their with your mouth open somethings going to make a nest in there!"Aela shut her mouth and started walking to the city gate after Impra.

"Sorry, lets head inside shall we?"

"Lets"

And they entered the city of Marcarth.

I know that wasn't the lovely yuri scean you were all hopping for (Don't deny it!) but that will be coming soon... maybe -evil laugh- anyway please feel free to review and to give advice. P.S. I do not own Skyrim or its characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Aela began to realize their was a problem with Impra as soon as they entered the city, her steps had slowed and her breathing had become heavier, she was hiding it well but Aela had spend far to much time with her not to notice the change from her usually casual stride. She decided to say something "Impra-" But was immediately cut off

"I'm alright lets just get to the Hags cure they have the alchemy ingredients i need there." She says taking the downward path from the inn until she shifts he gaze upwards and sighs, following her gaze Aela see's the reason why, a messenger was running her way.

"Message from the Jarl Milady." Was all he said before handing Impra a letter and dashing off, watching Impra open the letter Aela waits a moment before asking

"What does it say?"

Impra simply sighs and hands her the letter

Dragonborn,  
>We have immediate need of your assistance in a matter of the utmost importance to the city of Marcarth and its people as the thane of this city I hope you will take this into consideration.<br>,Jarl Igmund

"He's playing on your position to get you to work for him." Aela stated

"Thats about it, the Jarl here has no real power since the Silverbloods control most of this hold, so he relies on tricks and blackmail to get what he wants."

"That's-"

"Foolish, desperate and a definite way to turn his remaining supporters against him" She sighs "Sadly he doesnt realize that and eventually the people will overthrow him then the Silverbloods with have absolute power over Marcarth and the Reach."

"What will happen then?" Aela asks

"Not to much since they control most of the city anyway, still i should probably see what he wants, better not to make him wait and cause more problems.

"But the poison is still in your body." Aela argued "He can wait until it is treated at least."

"You haven't met the man i take it?" Impra didn't even wait for an answer before saying "Here hand me the letter."

Aela complied, surprised when Impra pulled a piece of charcoal for her pack and wrote on the back of the letter and handed it back to Aela with a bag of coins.

"Head over to the Hags Cure and give these to Muiri while I go speak to the Jarl, meet me at my home, the guards can point you to it."

"Muiri?"

"Shes a friend of mine that works there."

Aela hummed in agreement "Alright il take care of it." Aela had only taken a few steps when she heard an 'Oh' behind her and turned around "Something wrong?"

"Yes." Impra says reaching into her pack again and pulling out a satchel "Tell her to put everything in here."

Aela looked the piece of leather over "Why? I'm sure that i could carry everything normally."

"This will keep the ingredients from getting damaged." She insisted

Aela rolled her eyes "whatever you say."

Nodding Impra turned and made for the Jarls palace while saying "Thank you Aela."

XXX

"Hello and welcome to the hags cure." A young women said when she enter the building

"Hello."Aela said "Can you help me? I'm looking for Muiri, Impra sent me."

"That would be me." Muiri said "Impra usually comes herself why did she send you?"

"Business with Jarl."Aela said simply

"I asked why she sent you not why she isn't here, she normally does everything herself, why is that different now?"

Not sure that it was a good thing to tell someone of Impras current condition Aela said "The Jarl sent her a notice while we were on our way to this store to gather ingredients she thought it would be better to save time by sending me here while she spoke to the Jarl."

"Alright, what ingredients did she want then?"Aela handed here the paper and satchel and studied it for a bit ."These ingredients combat poison, why would she need these?"She asked

"When Impra and I leave the city we will most likely end up against the forsworn."Aela explained "They constantly use poison."

Nodding Muiri returned to the store counter and began gathering the ingredients "So who are you anyway a friend of Impras'?

"A fellow companion my name is Aela."

Muiris eyes widened "Aela?"

"Yes that's right do you know of me?"

Muiri smiled "Yes,Impra has mentioned you to me before."

"She did?"

"Yes once when i asked her how life in the companions was."

"I see."

After a few moments Muiri held out the satchel to Aela "Here make sure she uses everything some of these plants are not very potent."

Aela handed her the coin purse "I will,thank you for the ingredients."

"Of course give Impra my best will you?"

"Not a problem."

"Thank you,it was nice meeting you Aela."

Left to wonder what Impra had said Aela made way for Vlindral Hall.

XXX

Sorry that took so long everybody my computer broke down on me and i couldn't get online so it took a while for me to get this going again, il try to get the next chapter out faster

btw: this story will only be about 4-5 chapters long and their will be a lemon moment if anybody can give me some advice or ideas on how to wright it i would appreciate it if you would review or PM me. Thanks for your time and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

_Surprise! I'm not dead I am very sorry that this took so long to get online but I got lazy over the summer break, BUT I have a job now so I should be able to get a schedule together and hopefully get that last chapter out quickly._

Chapter 4

The walk to Vlindral hall had been completely uneventful for Aela, like Impra had told her the guards had pointed Aela straight to the manor, she had then quickly ascended the stairs knocked on the door, waited a moment and just as it opened.

Was treated to quite a sight.

Impra had shed her armor and weapons and was wearing nothing but a short white gown that didn't even reach her knees, Aela's eyes traveled unwittingly down Impras newly exposed legs until she heard Impra give an audible cough bringing Aelas blushing face to Impras smiling one.

"See something you like?"

Aela averted her eyes"I don't know what your talking about."

Impra's smile never wavered this time "Of course not, did you speak to Murri?" Eyes focusing on the satchel in Aela's hand, snapping her out of her embarrassment.

"Yes of course." Aela says ,holding out the satchel for Impra to take.

"Thank you." She says stepping aside "Come on in, I just put on a pot of tea."

Nodding Aela stepped past Impra, the interior of the building had been about what Aela was expecting, all Marcarth have the same stone pattern after all, but Impra had a number of trophy's scattered across the main room from her travels across Skyrim.

"Like it?" Aela jumped, Impra had sneaked up behind her,Aela glared at her

"How do you do that!?" Impra gave her a devious smile

"Practice, my friend, practice."  
>with that said Impra walked through the nearest door, judging by the dried herbs Aela could see on the on the far wall she guessed that it was where Impras alchemy table was located and decided to leave her to her work and have a better look around the manor but none of the rooms caught her interest.<p>

Except for Impras bedroom.

The door to the room opposite of it was closed but Aelas focus was on the room before her, looking over it Aela could tell that Impra didn't have much in the way of decoration, not that it bothered her, Aela didn't care for frivolous decorations herself and doubted Impra did either, this occupied her thoughts until she noticed Wuuthrad. The axe was shining so proudly above Impras' bed that Aela wondered how she hadn't noticed it already, but she was so focused on the blade now that she didn't notice the sound of shifting metal behind her until she felt the flat of a dagger against her neck. Jerking back on reflex Aela caught sight of her assailants blonde hair and little else as she heard the loud crash of an urn and felt the dagger meet her neck again and just as she thought the blade would slide-

"Let her go Agris." She heard Impra command

The blade dropped and Aela immidetely shifted to see a middle aged man that had turned to face Impra who was leaning against the door frame holding two bottles.

"A friend of yours my Thane?"He Asked

'Thane? This must be her housecarl then.'

"Yes she is, her name is Aela." Impra told him

At that he turned back to Aela and bowed "You have my apologizes Lady Aela."

Taken aback by the sudden gesture Aela stuttered a reply "I-its quite alright, not harm done." She spotted the urn "To me at least."

Impra chuckled "It wasn't worth anything, now come on, the tea is ready." She left the room and Aela followed, just as the were passing through the dinning hall Impra waved her hand towards the table"Have a seat, il be back with the tea." Not seeing a reason to argue Aela sat down

Only about a minute had passed before Impra reentered the room with a tea set, but only one bottle,after Impra had sat down and began pouring tea into the cups Aela decided to ask her about it.

"What is that bottle?" She asked

"The Antidote." Impra said said

"Then why haven't you drinken it yet?"

Impra laughed "I will, but i have to wait a little while, the herbs need more time to mix together." Impra then reached forward to hand one of the teacups to Aela "Here."

"Thank you." Aela said taking it, and without a second thought, took a drink, when she put the cup down she noticed that Impra was smiling."What?"  
>"Do you love me Aela?" Impra asked, so simply that Aela wasn't sure if she had heard her right.<p>

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

Aela was beyond surprised by this "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because I want to know." She said standing up "And I want you to tell me."

Aela tried to stand as well but she couldn't get up, her body had gone numb."What?"

"Looks like its begun to take effect."

Her vision started to blur "W-what did you do?"

"I mixed a canis root and sleeping draught into the tea, you won't be moving for a while."Impra explained

Aela didn't respond, she couldn't, the paralyzing effects from the canis root were keeping her from moving her lips, just as her vision began to darken she heard Impra speak "Sleep well Aela, you will soon awaken to something exciting." The only thing she could see was Impras smile, then she blacked out.

XXX

_Done with Chapter 4 and a special thanks to Rain2009 and Benevolent Contradiction for your help and advice_

_P.S. Do I suck at writing in 3rd person as badly as I think I do? Cause I'm thinking about writing a FemDragonbornXSerana fanfic next but I may write it in 1st person instead What do you all think?_


End file.
